With the development of science and technologies, people have increasingly high requirements for mobile communications services and quality. The research focuses on improving transmission quality and lowering operating expense using limited spectrum resources.
At present, mobile communications based on wireless technologies have found wide applications in the markets for indoor applications and outdoor applications. Wireless technologies are used in such a great scale, and currently the driving force for the development of mobile communications also comes from the demands for broadband data services, which causes a considerable impact on public mobile wireless networks, especially on long term evolution technologies (LTE) that are also targeted in indoor scenarios.
In the prior aft, the logical architecture of an LTE Home eNodeB is connected to a mobility management entity (MME) through an S1 interface. Because the number of LTE Home eNodeBs is large, if LTE Home eNodeBs are directly connected to an MME through an S1 interface, both the performance and cost of the MME are influenced significantly. Therefore, by standard, one intermediate node, that is, one Home eNB gateway (HeNB Gateway, HeNB GW), is added between an MME and an LTE Home eNodeB to avoid too many S1 interfaces on the MME.
As for functions, a Home eNB has functions identical to those of a common base station, and fails to meet the demands in increasing bandwidth and capacity and at the same time lowering cost in next-generation mobile broadband communications technologies.